Recuerdos, primer año
by Liilapops
Summary: Sophia, Victoire, Miranda, Virginia, Teddy, Paula, Hannah, Hawra, Sebastian y Annasophia recuerdan el primer, tercer, quinto y séptimo año en Hogwarts de ellos. Escribiendo sus memorias, va transcurriendo la historia.
1. Victoire & Teddy, by Sophia Fidalgo

_Fue apenas cuando la vi en el andén 9 y 3/4 cuando me di cuenta que sería mi mejor amiga. Victoire Claire Weasley era la hija mayor de Bill Weasley y Fleur Delacour. Para mi, Sophia Stephania de la Paz (nombre largo, ¿no?) Fidalgo, hija de una suiza y un chileno, sabía de la historia de Harry Potter gracias a una amiga de mi colegio muggle en Suiza al cual me había enviado mi abuela. Yo era bruja, pero me había criado con mi abuela materna, que es muggle, dado que mis padres tenían demasiado trabajo, y me habían encargado a ella. Veía bastante seguido a mis padres, pero ahora nos habíamos mudado a Londres junto a mi hermana menor y mi abuela, que nos quiere demasiado, y yo estaba sin nadie de mi edad otra vez (contando la presencia de mi hermana, con quien me paso peleando aunque nos queremos mucho y de mi prima, hija de la hermana de mi padre, que era la tercera persona que se había criado con mi abuela)._

_Saludé a mis padres y me subí al andén con mi prima Paula, que entraba a tercer año. Era su primer año en Hogwarts, y había aprendido inglés gracias a mi madre, que es traductora y bióloga, dado que había nacido en Chile. Busqué un compartimiento con Paula, y nos sentamos ahí._

_En ese instante pasó Victoire Weasley con su mejor amigo Teddy Lupin, y cuando vio que había dos personas en el compartimiento (dado que cada uno de los compartimientos tiene cuatro asientos) se detuvo._

_-Disculpen, ¿podemos sentarnos aquí? -preguntó Victoire. Era rubia (con un reflejo plateado) de ojos azules, y algunas pecas en su cara._

_-Sí, claro, no hay problema -contestó Paula._

_-Soy Victoire Weasley, pero me puedes decir Vicky o Vic. Él es mi amigo Teddy Lupin._

_-En realidad me llamo Ted, pero todos me dicen Teddy desde que nací._

_-Soy Sophia Fidalgo, pero todos me dicen Fefuchi o Fefa. Mis amigos me dicen Fefu._

_-Tienes un muy lindo nombre, Fefu. ¿De dónde eres?_

_-Soy suiza, pero mi padre es chileno. Ella es mi prima Paula Fernández, es chilena._

_-Hola -saludó Paula._

_-¿A qué año entras? -quiso saber Teddy._

_-Fefu entra a primero, y yo a tercero. Vivíamos en Suiza. Así que en primero y segundo asistí a Beauxbatons._

_-¿Y ustedes? Una amiga me contó la historia de Harry Potter._

_-¿Son hijas de muggles?_

_-No. Una de mis abuelas es muggle, pero Paula recién tiene que ir a uno de sus tatarabuelos para encontrar a alguien muggle._

_-Nos criamos su nuestra abuela muggle, dado que mis padres viven en Estados Unidos y me encargaron a los padres de ella, y a su vez sus padres le pidieron a su abuela que me cuidara a mi también, dado que son biológos y no podían vernos seguido. Fuimos a una escuela muggle, y todos nuestros amigos los teníamos ahí. Al enterarse de que era bruja, me felicitaron y me dijeron que cuando volviera a mi casa les enseñara teoría mágica._

_-Pero en mayo mis padres fueron transferidos a Inglaterra por la companía en la cual trabaja y entonces nos mudamos todos a Londres, mis padres, mi abuela, mi hermana de siete años, y nosotras. Paula pidió que la cambiaran a Hogwarts, dado que había recibido la carta, y la aceptaron._

_-Bueno Paula, espero que te pongan en Hufflepuff, dado que entro a tercer año y estoy en esa casa._

_-¿Nos pueden explicar bien lo de las casas? -pedí yo._

_-Hay un Sombrero Seleccionador, que mira tus cualidades y te selecciona para una de las cuatro casas, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. De Slytherin salieron la mayor parte de los magos tenebrosos._

_-No sé entonces en que casa estaré -susurró Paula, y Victoire asintió._

_En ese instante la alegre charla fue interrumpida por una señora que venía con un carrito y les preguntó si deseaban algo del éste. Todos compraron algo y se pusieron a comer._

_Mientras comían apareció una chica que abrió la puerta del compartimiento._

_-Lupin._

_-Hewitt. No sé que haces aquí, nadie te invitó._

_-Calláte Lupin. No entiendo como puedes ser nieto de una Slytherin, encima Black._

_-Será que mi abuela es lo suficientemente inteligente como para no caer en lo que cayó Bellatrix Lestrange, que es lamentablemente hermana de ella, o debería decir era, porque falleció en la Batalla de Hogwarts._

_La chica que se apellidaba Hewitt se enfadó y se fue de nuestro compartimiento, con los ojos de Teddy fijos en ella._

_-Pauline Hewitt. No lo reconoce, pero sus abuelos son todos muggles. Está en Slytherin y en mi año._

_Se quedamos conversando un rato más hasta que escucharon una voz en el tren._

_-Llegaremos a Hogwarts en diez minutos. Por favor dejen su equipaje en el tren, lo recogerán luego._

_Victoire, Teddy, Paula y yo nos pusimos nuestras túnicas y esperamos a que el tren arrivara a la estación de Hogsmeade. Escuchamos una voz que decía:_

_-¡Los nuevos por aquí, por favor!_

_Nos despedimos de Teddy y fuimos hacia donde había salido la voz. Paula se pegó un susto al ver que era un hombre muy alto._

_-Hagrid -saludó Victoire._

_-Victoire, como has crecido, la última vez que te vi tenías ocho años. ¿Quiénes son tus amigas?_

_-Son Sophia y Paula._

_-¿Eres la chica que entra a tercer año?_

_-Sí._

_Hagrid y todos los alumnos se dirigieron hacia los botes. No sabíamos que nos íbamos a encontrar en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._


	2. Welcome to Hogwarts

Los recibía Horace Slughorn, todavía profesor de Pociones. Yo estaba sentada en mi lugar en la mesa de profesores.  
Me llamo Minerva McGonagall, y soy la directora de Hogwarts desde 1998. Este año, 2011, teníamos nuevos profesores en nuestro colegio, los cuales me había costado mucho conseguirlos.  
Estaba pensando en los nuevos alumnos cuando llegó la profesora Sprout con el banco de tres patas y el Sombrero Seleccionador. Casi al mismo tiempo entraron en el Gran Comedor los alumnos de segundo a séptimo año y se fueron a sentar a sus respectivas mesas.

Varios minutos después, entró el profesor Slughorn con los alumnos de primero. Pero ese año entraba una alumna nueva a tercero, Paula Fernández.  
El profesor agarró una lista y dijo:  
-Bueno, bienvenidos a Hogwarts queridos alumnos. Este año hay una nueva alumna en tercer año, así que le voy a pedir a ella que pase primero a la Selección.  
-¡Fernández, Paula!  
-¡RAVENCLAW!  
Vi, desde lejos, la cara de Teddy Lupin. Parecía desilusionado.  
Paula se dirigió hacia su mesa. Recién ahí los alumnos empezaron a aplaudir.  
-Ahora sí, los alumnos de primero.  
Slughorn empezó a llamar a los alumnos. Habría llamado unos diez cuando llamó a:  
-¡Fidalgo, Sophia!  
Hasta ahora, era la alumna más confiada que había pasado.  
-¡RAVENCLAW!  
La mesa volvió a aplaudir.  
-¡Greenberg, Miranda!  
-¡RAVENCLAW!  
-¡Greenberg, Virginia!  
-¡RAVENCLAW!  
La ceremonia siguió. Cuando me di cuenta, quedaban solamente tres alumnos.  
-¡Weasley, Victoire!  
Yo pensaba que seguramente iba a Gryffindor, pero cuando terminé el pensamiento...  
-¡RAVENCLAW!  
Sorpresa general. Una Weasley en Ravenclaw. Increíble.  
-¡Zabini, Paulette!  
-¡SLYTHERIN!  
Con ese llamado terminó la Ceremonia de Selección. Slughorn se llevó el Sombrero, y cuando regresó me paré de mi asiento.  
-No tengo nada que decir, así que ¡buen apetito!

Al terminar la cena, dije las indicaciones y las prohibiciones (de algunos alumnos) de Hogwarts.  
-Ahora... pueden retirarse e ir a la cama.  
Todos los alumnos se levantaron y fueron a sus respectivos dormitorios. Los prefectos llevaron a los alumnos de primer año a sus respectivos dormitorios en la sala común.


	3. La Selección

Sorprendemente me seleccionaron a Ravenclaw. Siendo una Weasley tendría que estar en Gryffindor. Pero caminé segura hacia mi mesa, donde se encontraba Fefu.  
-En Ravenclaw. Quien lo hubiera creído. Una Weasley en Ravenclaw -dijo Miranda Greenberg- ¡Ah! Soy Miranda Greenberg, y ella es mi hermana gemela Virginia.  
-Hola -saludamos.

Unos diez lugares más allá divisé a Paula. Estaba al lado de una chica que bien podría ser descendiente de veela, al igual que yo. Cuando me vio me sonrió, y la chica que tenía al lado empezó a hablarle. A mi lado se encontraba una de las seleccionadas, parecían hermanas.  
-Hola -la saludé. Ella me miró extrañada, pero no dijo nada- antes de presentarnos, tengo una pregunta. ¿Tu hermana es ella de allá, al lado de la pelirroja?  
-Sí. Somos descendientes de veelas, y al parecer tu también. Soy Hawra.  
-Victoire. Ella es Sophia.  
-Hola -saludó Fefu.

En ese instante apareció un fantasma, o debería decir una fantasma.  
-Bienvenidos nuevos alumnos. Soy la Dama Gris, fantasma de la casa de Ravenclaw.  
-Ehhh... hola -saludó Virginia (me parece, una tenía el pelo suelto y la otra una cola de caballo).  
-Bueno, los dejo en paz. Que coman bien.

Si mi mejor amiga cuando empecé Hogwarts es Fefu, las cinco chicas del cuarto de 1º de la casa Ravenclaw al parecer nos íbamos a llevar bien.

Miranda y Virginia hablaban con uno de los chicos, no recuerdo su nombre ahora. Hawra miró a su hermana y le sonrió. En ese instante habló la directora McGonagall.

-¡Bienvenidos a Hogwarts! Les aviso que ningún alumno tiene la entrada permitida al Bosque Prohibido, y los alumnos de primero y segundo no pueden ir al pueblo de Hogsmeade. Dicho esto, les presento a la nueva profesora de Estudios Muggles, Nadine Granger. A partir de este año, Estudios Muggles también pasa a ser una materia obligatoria para los dos primeros años.

-En 1998 había sido obligatoria a partir de tercero -dijo la hermana de Hawra.

-Ahora, vayan a la cama. Buenas noches.


	4. Annie

Nos despertó Hawra, diciendo que teníamos que irnos YA al Gran Comedor porque sino no llegábamos a Pociones.  
-La típica hermana de una Premio Anual, y un prefecto. ¿Por qué anoche te acostaste tan tarde? -preguntó mi hermana.  
-Me quedé hablando con mi hermano, ¿no se puede? Cuidado Fefu, me parece que a Sebastian le pasa algo contigo.  
Antes de seguir con esto, me presento.  
Me llamo Virginia Elizabeth Greenberg, nací el 30 de diciembre de 1999; y tengo una hermana gemela llamada Miranda. Llegamos a Hogwarts con la ilusión de estar en casas separadas, pero ambas terminamos en Ravenclaw. Prosigo con la historia.  
-¿Qué? -casi grita Fefu-. Tu hermano tiene quince años y yo once.  
-Bueno, pero creétela, me lo digo él.  
Daba gracia ver la cara de Fefu. Estaba sorprendida.  
-No sueño tener novio a los once años, especialmente si "esa" persona tiene quince.  
-Bueeeeeeeeeeeno, me parece que ya vas a cambiar de opinión. Hasta ahora.  
Hawra se fue, y detrás de ella salió Victoire.  
-Ya estoy lista- dije-. ¿Miri? -agregué al ver que Fefu estaba lista para irse.  
-Sí, vamos.  
-¿Las puedo dejar solas? Necesito encontrar a Victoire.  
-¿Qué pasó? -preguntó Miranda.  
-"Me parece que ya vas a cambiar de opinión" -Fefu repitió las palabras de Haw-. Hay un 80% de posibilidades que ocurra eso. La abuela de Haw es veela, y por consiguiente, Hawra y sus hermanos son medio veelas. Aunque no haya veelas hombres, tiene un gran parecido con una de ellas; o sea, bien podría ser su abuela.  
-Bueno, vamos.  
Fefu no encontró a Vicky hasta que llegamos las tres al Gran Comedor. Un grupo de cinco rubios, y una castaña se encontraban allí. Al distinguir a Hawra fuimos.  
Eran Paula, Victoire, Hawra, Sebastian, y dos chicas que no sabíamos los nombres, pero sabía (al menos yo, intuyendo) que eran hermanas de Hawra. Una, además, era la que se encontraba con Paula en la cena del día anterior.  
-Annasophia Hewitt -dijo una voz-. Premio Anual de Hogwarts 2011, y prefecta de la casa Ravenclaw durante los tres últimos cursos, si se puede incluir éste. Me pueden decir Annie, es más, todos me llaman así.  
-Menos yo -dijo una voz de una chica de trece años-. Yo soy Hannah; y Annasophia, será mejor que te calles porque le digo a McGonagall que te quite tu insignia.  
-Sí, Hannah, no creo que te haga caso, porque sos una pequeña inmadura de tercer año.  
-¡Basta! -gritó Sebastian, cortando la discusión-. Me extraña ver algo así en vos, Annasophia Paulette.  
Annie y Hannah se callaron, en el instante que Hawra nos indicaba que nos levántaramos.  
-Nosotras tenemos clase. Nos vemos.  
-Chau. Nos vemos.  
Ahí nos dirigimos hacia las mazmorras, teníamos clase con el profesor Slughorn.


	5. H&S

-Haw -susurré, sabiendo que estaba toda los integrantes de la casa dormidos. Mi hermana había bajado para escribirle una carta a mamá, para contarle en qué casa había sido seleccionada.  
-¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora? -me preguntó ella.  
-Quería ver si bajabas para hablar contigo.  
-¿Por?  
-No sé como decirte... ¿cómo te sientes?  
-Bien. Pero creo que no era eso lo querías decir.  
-Sí, es verdad. Me parece que te gusta una de tus amigas.  
-¿Qué? -casi me grita.  
Yo sabía muy bien que si se lo decía, ella iba a saltar. Hawra siempre había dicho (desde chiquita) que si alguno de nosotros (Annie, Hannah o yo) gustábamos de algún amigo de ella, capaz que no nos hablaba más. Por eso se lo dije con cuidado. Tenía algo de miedo.  
-Ya sé, pero empecé a sentir eso... en el Gran Comedor...  
-Está bien, pero, ¿cuál de ellas es?  
-La que es medio rubia, pero no llega a ser morocha.  
-Sophia.  
-Esa. Si querés decirle, decile, pero intentá que a ella no le pase algo conmigo, prefiero decirle yo lo que verdaderamente siento.  
-Está bien. Le digo, pero espero que vos hables con ella para decirle todo mejor que yo.  
-Gracias Haw. ¿Te ayudo con esa carta?  
-¿Cómo sabías?  
-Ah, porque yo hice exactamente lo mismo que vos.  
Mi hermana sonrió.  
-Bueno, ayudame.  
Luego de varias tachadas en el pergamino, y muchos consejos de mi parte, la carta quedó más o menos así:

_Queridos mamá y papá:_

Fui seleccionada en Ravenclaw. Estoy bastante feliz por ello, dado que estoy en la misma casa que mis (pesados) hermanos. Díganle a Sebastian que me deje de pegar, porque estoy escribiendo esta carta con él, y me empezó a pegar. Dice que si sigue así McGonagall le saca la insignia de prefecto. En el banquete me hice amiga de las chicas de mi año, entre ellas Victoire Weasley (ni ella entiende cómo está en Ravenclaw). El resto de esas amigas se llaman Sophia, Miranda y Virginia. ¡Ah!, y la prima de Sophia Paula, que está en tercer año con Hannah.  
Me despido con mucho amor. Saben que los quiero (Dejame de pegar maldiito).

Hawra

P.D: Como que en la sala común de Ravenclaw, 1º de Septiembre del 2011 a las 23:30 horas, mi querido y divino hermano mayor me sigue pegando (¡Sebastian cortala ya!).

Luego de reírme a carcajadas de la carta de mi hermana (y es cierto que me pasé pegándole), me fui a buscar mi lechuza para mandarle la carta a mis padres.  
Al mandarla, Haw me dijo que se iba a dormir para llegar bien en hora a las clases del día siguiente. Yo también lo hice, para poder empezar el año bien sin que los profesores se quejen de que un prefecto llega tarde a clases.


End file.
